Sopa Instantanea
by Haru-chii
Summary: Pues es un pekeño fic... Es una aventura ke nos kuenta Miroku y Sango... Escriban sus reviews!


Notas Iniciales de Natty:  
  
Este fic va dedicado a Isabelli Princess, es una amante de Kykyo... por eso no pude lograr mi objetivo con la historia... Bueno, mejor denle un vistazo a este fic de un capitulo... Je, je :D  
  
Notas Iniciales de Irina:  
  
:P Ayy... Ke lindo!! Como adoro a mi novio Inu-Yasha... y a Hao... y a Lyserg... suspiro Ke bueno ke acabo asi... porke no se ke hubiera hecho si Inu-Yasha le hubiera... Ooopps! Mejor leanlo...  
  
---  
  
-Hola. Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Miroku, tengo 19 años, soy un monje y... me encantan las muchachas...  
  
-Miroku!!  
  
-¿Que pasa, Sango?  
  
-Te estas adueñando de todo el espacio y... AUN NO HAS DICHO NADA IMPORTANTE!!! -_-**  
  
-Bueno, bueno, Sango... Esta bien... A falta de espacio les tendremos que narrar una de MIS emocionantes aventuras...  
  
-Miroku!!  
  
- ¬_¬ Ah, si! Claro... P-pero como a Inu-Yasha es el unico que le han pasado cosas interesantes en los ultimos días... Pues... A él le dedicamos este espacio  
  
-Asi esta mejor ^_^  
  
- :P Sango... no es justo T_T  
  
-Mejor empecemos... ¬¬  
  
....Explicando.......  
  
-Nosotros somos cinco amigos desde hace poco tiempo... y Todo empezo cuando Kagome rompio la Perla de Shikon... e Inu-Yasha y ella los buscaban y pronto nosotros les unimos en su busqueda, p-pero y luego Narak...  
  
-Bla, bla, bla, bla... ¿Que acaso no puedes ir directamente al grano, Sango? ¿Por que contar todo?   
  
- Sango -_-*****   
  
- Miroku XD  
  
-En fin... Shippo es un pequeño zorrito, pero no muy inteligente que digamos...  
  
La engreida de Kagome... je, je... Olvidenlo... Kagome, mi mejor amiga, es una chica de 16 años; es algo chillona pero muy poderosa.  
  
-Sango, me toca... Inu-Yasha... p-pues Inu-Yasha es... es... p-pues... un testarudo y engreido mitad demonio mitad humano; pero tambien tiene su lado bueno y ultimamente...  
  
-...ha tenido demasiados problemas existenciales...  
  
-Acertaste Sango!! Que lista!!  
  
-je, je... Ya lo sabia... ^_^  
  
-----------------  
  
Inu-Yasha llega tarde a la cena en el Antiguo Japon... Como habia estado preocupado por Kagome, fue a ver que pasaba a su casa  
  
-Hola...-Inu suelta un suspiro...  
  
-Hola!- contesta Shippo- Tardaste mucho...  
  
-Por la cara que traes diria que fuiste a ver a Kagome- comenta Sango  
  
-y saliste corriendo sin decir nada... -dice Miroku  
  
-Ummm... No precisamente... -responde  
  
-Entonces, que paso??- pregunta curiosamente Shippo  
  
-P-pues...  
  
.........Dejen les explico sale Miroku vestido de maestro...........  
  
- Inu-Yasha esta enamorado de Kykyo, pero lamentablemente tambien de su reencarnación Kagome... Y Kykyo no ha aparecido desde hace algun tiempo y Kagome... Je, je... Kagome esta enamorada de Inu-Yasha... Pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir sus sentimientos frente al otro...  
  
........Je, je..........  
  
-Que paso??- vuelve a preguntar Shippo  
  
-UU u_u No me siento con ganas de decirles... u_u  
  
-No te preocupes, Inu!! Yo te ayudo!! Si quieres te hago el paro con la linda de Kagome!!-Miroku hace una breve pausa- Tu sabes... Sere su cupido... Si!! Sere Miroku el Cupido... o Doctor Corazon...  
  
-Te emocionas Sango golpea a Miroku  
  
-Miroku T_T Los demas O_o  
  
-Continua Inu-Yasha...  
  
-P-pues...  
  
-Continua!!!  
  
-Je, je... Esta bien... En fin lo que paso fue que...  
  
.......RECORDANDO........  
  
Yo me dirigia a casa de Kagome, atravese el pozo, caminaba a su casa cuando...  
  
-Hola Inu-Yasha!! ¿Que haces aqui?  
  
-H-hola K-kagom-me...  
  
---  
  
-Wow!!- grita Shippo  
  
-Te atreviste a ir hasta su casa TU SOLO!!- exclama sorprendida Sango  
  
-Pronunciaste dos palabras de corrido!!- dice Miroku  
  
-Dejenme terminar!!  
  
-O_o  
  
-En que estaba?? Ah si!!  
  
---  
  
-Oye... K-kagome... Hay algo que quiero d-decirte...-se sonroja  
  
-Si?- contesta sin saber ni que onda  
  
-Es q-que...  
  
-Ocurre algo malo, Inu-Yasha??  
  
-N-no... Es solo q-que...  
  
-Si?  
  
-B-bueno... y-yo me p-preguntaba...  
  
-Mmm...  
  
-Q-queria s-saber si t-tu...  
  
-Que pasa??  
  
-Q-quiero s-saber s-si... s-si t-tu... q-querias...   
  
Kagome se sonroja, se imagina lo que Inu-Yasha quiere preguntarle... Espera con ansias que lo diga ^_^  
  
-Y-yo m-me p-preguntab-a... S-si... s-si t-tuu... q-querias...  
  
-Si?? :D  
  
-S-si t-tu q-querias...... Darme un poco de sopa instantanea!! u_u  
  
- Inu-Yasha...  
  
-Sii?? :D  
  
-...ABAJO!! -_-**** se marcha enojadisima  
  
- T_T  
  
---  
  
-Que tonto eres, Inu-Yasha!!- le regaña Sango- Estuviste asi de cerca de decir lo que sientes y tuviste que... tuviste que...  
  
-Arruinarlo...-interrumpe Miroku- Como siempre... Y luego pidiendo... SOPA INSTANTANEA!!   
  
-u_u  
  
-Ya sabia que haria algo asi... Siempre lo hace... Arruina todo...- susurra Shippo  
  
-Que dijiste??!!!  
  
se ve pelear a Inu-Yasha y Shippo  
  
- ¬¬ Estos no entienden...  
  
-Bueno, mejor nos vemos a la proxima   
  
-Si... Shao!! ^_^  
  
siguen peleando  
  
---  
  
Notas de Natty:  
  
Este pekeño fic lo pense mientras veia los capitulos de Inu-Yasha, y mas porke a Inu le encanta la comida que trae Kagome ^_^... Ojala les haya gustado. Escriban reviews!! Hasta la proxima!!  
  
Notas de Irina:  
  
suspira Me encanto!! Hasta que haces algo bien con tus fics... Ya no mas un KagomexInu-Yasha... P-pero... NO SALIO KYKYO!! :P 


End file.
